Aniki Line
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Memiliki asal-usul yang berbeda-beda, apakah mereka bisa bersama? Mewujudkan keinginan Luffy yang ingin berteman. Anak sekolahan yang siap mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya dan membuat kisah mereka sendiri. ZorBin, SanNa, LuHan, etc


Haloha, minna-saan ^_^

Lama tidak bertemu ya. Aku sudah lama tidak mampir ke FFN.

Ini iseng bikin FF lagi. Kalau banyak yang suka akan dilanjutin. Silakan tinggalkan komentar kalian ya. Baik flame ataupun pujian, akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Karena udah lama nggak nulis FF lagi nih.

Desclaimer : Eichiiro Oda is the Owner 3

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aniki Line"**

Chapter 1/?

 **.**

 **.**

Sangat meriah. Begitulah gambaran untuk suasana yang hari ini dipenuhi dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna-warni. Semua tertawa gembira, alunan musik mengiringi dansa. Tiada yang diam, semua tenggelam dalam tawa.

Ya, inilah malam puncaknya. _The last concert of Soulking._

"Haloo, _minna-saan_!" seseorang muncul di atas pentas. Musik berhenti sejenak, semua pandanganpun berpusat pada sosok bertubuh jangkung berambut afro tersebut. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian menikmati acara malam ini?" ulas pria tersebut melepas kacamatanya yang besar. Sorak para penonton pun membahana, "Tentu saja, Soul Kiiingg!"

"Yohohoho, baiklah. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita. Aku sangat bahagia. Tak ku sangka malam terakhir ini malah akan semakin ramai. Terimakasih semuanya. Yohoho!"

"Soul Kiing, jangan tinggalkan kamiii!" Sorak para penonton tak mampu menahan air mata mereka. Pria bernama asli Brook itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, _minna._ Tapi aku harus berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku. Kalian tunggulah aku, aku berjanji akan kembali setelah lulus nanti. Percayalah."

"Soul Kiiinng..." para penonton tampak kecewa tak mampu membendung tangis mereka. Berat rasanya ditinggal hiatus oleh sang idola yang selama ini mereka kagumi.

"Yeeaaa! Angkat kepala kalian, _minna-saan_! Kita hanya berpisah sementara. Jangan nodai malam ini dengan air mata kalian, mari kita berpesta sepuasnya! Yohohoho." Soulking pun membangkitkan suasana kembali. Penonton pun bersorak histeris. Alunan musik menari-nari mengiringi setiap langkah, semua menari dalam bendungan air mata.

Krekk

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sesuatu yang patah. Namun musik begitu kencang, tiada seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Dan tak seorangpun yang akan menyangka bahwa malam itu benar-benar akan berubah menjadi malam terakhir sang idola.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah dimana kau, Luffy?" sebuah suara terdengar dari Denden mushi. Pria dengan bekas luka di bawah mata kiri itu tertawa lebar. "Ace?"

"Ku tanya dimana kau? Jangan sampai telat besok masuk sekolahnya. Aku sudah susah payah mendaftarkan kau di sekolah mahal itu." ujar pria bernama Ace itu dari seberang.

"Shishishi. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan telat, Ace. Aku sudah di terminal kota sekarang, dan ini mau naik angkot ke alamat yang kau kasih kemarin." Luffy mengambil kertas di dalam tasnya dan memeriksa alamat yang ada disana.

"Bagus. Kau hati-hati ya di jalan. Jangan kebanyakan celingukan. Nanti dicopet. Terminal kota terkenal banyak copetnya." Luffy menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia menoleh kembali pada tasnya yang tadi ditaruh di lantai, dan tampak seseorang baru saja meraih tas itu dan berlari secepat kilat kedalam kerumunan. Luffy hanya terdiam, kemudian ia tertawa.

"Uhm, Ace. Tas ku sudah keburu hilang. Shishishi."

"Apaaa? _Bakaaaa_! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Cepat cari copet itu!" bentak Ace dengan giginya yang runcing-runcing seperti hiu dari _Den-den-mushi_.

"Yosh! Bye, Ace~" Luffypun memperbaiki topi jeraminya dan langsung mengejar si pencopet yang masih belum terlalu jauh.

"Oii, kembalikan taskuuu!" teriak Luffy tertawa lebar mengejar si pencuri berambut orange itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan muda, apa kau yakin akan tinggal disini sendirian?" tanya seorang pengawal bertubuh besar sembari menaruh koper majikannya. Sesekali ia memandangi seisi ruangan itu. Semua sudah dibersihkan, ditata rapi dan siap ditempati. Namun membiarkan seorang tuan muda tinggal sendirian di villa sebesar itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak layak dilakukan.

"Sudahlah. Kau boleh kembali sekarang. Dan jangan beri tahu keluargaku kalau aku disini." ucap seorang pria berambut kuning memperingati pengawalnya.

"Tapi tuan muda,"

"Pulanglah. Aku akan memulai hidup baru disini. Jangan pernah kembali dan memberitahu siapapun." potong pria itu membuat pengawalnya tunduk. "Baiklah, tuan muda. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga diri disini. Aku akan pergi." Si pengawal pun meninggalkan pemuda dengan alis melingkar itu sendiri. Pria yang akrab dipanggil Sanji itu memandang ke jendela, si pengawal benar-benar telah berlalu dengan mobilnya.

Sanji berbalik dan bersandar ke dinding, mematik rokoknya dan menghisapnya dengan tenang. Matanya menerawang kosong ke langit-langit villa nan luas. Seketika sebuah senyuman melingkar di pipinya. Lubang hidungnya membesar dan matanya pun berbentuk hati.

"Mellorine~ Akhirnya aku bisa berduaan dengan wanita sexy di pesawat tadi~ Mellorine~ Mellorine~" Sanji meliuk-liuk menyerupai angin dengan darah mengalir dari lubang hidungnya teringat akan Purin, pramugari cantik yang berkenalan dengannya di atas pesawat tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

"Pergi kau dari sini, gembel!"

DUK

Seorang pria berambut hijau dilempar keluar dari warung sake. Wajahnya tampak merah dan kusut. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan sempoyongan. Orang-orang disekitar memperhatikannya dengan jijik dan berbisik-bisik. "Lihat pria itu, masih sekolah kayaknya, tapi udah mabuk-mabukan."

"Iya benar. Itu kan si Zoro. Dia memang anak yang terkenal badung disini. Padahal dia tinggal sama pamannya yang tentara, tapi dia nggak tahu diri gitu."

"Sial. Aku bisa mendengar kalian, baka!" ucap pria bernama Zoro itu membuat orang-orang tersebut kaget dan segera kabur meninggalkannya. "Seenaknya saja membicarakan orang, dasar tidak tahu sopan santun."

"Hei, kau! Dari kemarin ku cari ternyata disini." ucap seorang gadis berambut kuncir kuda tiba-tiba menarik ujung baju Zoro.

"Ka, kau? Bagaimana kau menemukanku?" kaget pria berambut hijau itu membelalakkan matanya. "Tiada ampun lagi bagimu. Sekarang juga ikut aku!" gadis itu menarik paksa Zoro. Namun Zoro tak tinggal diam dan menepis tangan gadis itu.

"Hei, Perona. Jangan seenaknya menarik orang yang sedang mabuk. Aku tak akan ikut denganmu."

PLETAK

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepala pria berkulit hitam manis itu dengan gagang pistol. "Siapa yang berani memukulku?!" bentak Zoro berbalik dengan giginya yang runcing-runcing menyerupai hiu.

JLEB

Ia menelan ludah. Sesosok pria berkumis dengan tubuh yang jangkung berdiri di hadapannya. Pandangan itu, adalah pandangan dari neraka.

"Paman?!" lirih Zoro gemetaran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo pulang." Laki-laki yang dipanggil paman itu menarik Zoro dingin. Tak mampu menolak, Zoro hanya diam dan berserah diri saat digotong. "Makanya jadi orang jangan bandel! Paman kan ingin kau jadi tentara, tapi kau malah kabur dan bolos sekolah. Dasar anak nakal!" omel gadis yang dipanggil Perona itu mencibiri Zoro. Zoro hanya mengernyitkan alisnya kesal. " _Awas kau_." batinnya memandang sepupunya itu geram.

 **.**

 **.**

"Waah, lihatlah. Tidak hanya cantik, tapi dia juga sangat pintaaar. Sempurna sekali~"

"Iya. Robin Onee-chan benar-benar sempurna. Aku ingin sekali menjadi adiknya. Gyaaa~" beberapa orang murid tampak heboh di depan plakat penghargaan juara olimpiade archeology yang dimenangkan oleh gadis bernama Robin itu.

"Dia kan pacarku." celetuk seorang pria berhidung panjang membuat murid-murid itu menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah mereka pun seketika berubah kesal.

"Baka! Jangan ngaku-ngaku deh kau, jelek!"

"Aku tidak ngaku-ngaku kok. Dia memang pacarku. Kalian tidak percaya?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja kami tidak percaya. Memangnya siapa yang akan percaya dengan si pembual sepertimu."

"Ya mau gimana lagi kalau kalian tidak percaya. Toh Robin sanget mencintaiku dan benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskanku." pria bernama Usopp itu menyombongkan diri. Membuat yang lainnya sedikit ragu dan mulai mempercayainya.

"Wah, benarkah? Kenapa Robin onee-chan bisa menyukai Usopp onii-san?" tanya murid-murid itu histeris. Usopp pun mengangkat dagunya angkuh. "Tentu saja, aku kan,"

"Hei kau," tiba-tiba seseorang memotong ucapan Usopp, semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. "T, Trafalgar?" Usopp seketika keringatan ngeri.

Pria yang dipanggil Law itu menatap Usopp geram. "Jadi kau pacar Robin, ya?" ia tersenyum miring seperti ingin memakan si rambut keriting itu.

"A, anu. Aku hanya bercanda kok, Law. Aku hanya ingin menggoda adik-adik kelas kita. Jangan terlalu dibawa serius." Usopp berusaha menenangkan Law. Para murid yang tadi dibohongi Usopp lantas menyorakinya.

"Jangan sesekali bermimpi merusak image wanitaku. Atau kau akan menyesal." Seketika muncul api di mata Law, membuat Usopp mati ketakutan.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Trafalgar. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Hii~" Usopp pun kabur meninggalkan Law yang tampak ingin membantainya.

"Gya~ Trafalgar Onii-san benar-benar tampan. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri disampingnya." Murid-murid perempuan yang berdiri di dekat Law seketika meliuk-liuk dengan mata berbentuk hati melihat ketampanan pria yang duduk di kelas 2 SMA itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Supeer! Aku benar-benar kangen dengan sekolahku ini. Siapa sih yang bikin liburan semester selama itu? Aku kan ingin sekolah terus." decak kesal seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan rambut biru cepak mencoba merapikan peralatan tulisnya ke atas meja.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk semester ini. Mulai dari pena serba guna yang bisa dijadikan alat perekam suara, buku anti api, penghapus semua jenis tinta, blablabla." pria bernama Franky itu sibuk mengeluarkan semua alat-alat yang dibuatnya itu. Yang mana membuat teman-teman disebelah bangkunya sweat drop melihatnya yang sibuk sendiri. _"Jadi karena ingin memamerkan alat-alat itu alasannya ingin sekolah terus? -_-"_ batin teman-temannya mengerti.

"Eh, lupakan si maniak itu. Kau tahu tidak? Katanya hari ini ada 2 anak baru lho." ucap seorang gadis yang biasa dipanggil Margareth ke teman sebangkunya, Baby 5.

"Benarkah? Tumben langsung 2 orang. Aku jadi penasaran." jawab Baby 5 tertarik.

"Nggak cuma itu. Si bodoh itu juga datang hari ini." timpal gadis berambut kuncir kuda itu menunjuk Zoro yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas sambil menguap.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Baby 5 polos, membuat Margareth dan gadis yang tak lain adalah Perona itu terjatuh dari kursinya. "Itu Zoro! Teman sekelas kita!" bentak mereka geram dengan gigi runcing menyerupai hiu.

"Apa? Teman sekelas? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" tanya Baby 5 menopang dagunya heran menatap Zoro.

"Ya begitulah. Semenjak naik kelas 2, Zoro memang jarang masuk sekolah. Bahkan Baby 5 saja tidak sadar memiliki teman sekelas sepertinya." ucap Perona dengan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Iya, soalnya Baby 5 kan baru pindah waktu kelas 2. Tentu saja ia tidak mengenal Zoro. Karena Zoro memang tidak pernah masuk sekolah sejak naik kelas." terang Margareth lagi-lagi membuat Perona mengucurkan air matanya deras. "Begitulah. Sepupuku yang satu itu memang benar-benar harus dibuat betah sekolah. Karena papaku benar-benar ingin menjadikannya Tentara. Jadi setidaknya ia harus memiliki ijazah SMA untuk masuk Akademi." terang Perona diiringi anggukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Tak lama, masuklah wali kelas ke dalam kelas. Seorang gadis berambut orange yang tak lain adalah ketua kelas bangkit dan memandu teman-temannya memberi hormat untuk guru mereka itu.

"Terimakasih, Nami-chan. Baiklah, anak-anak. Apa kabar kalian? Apa kalian menikmati liburan kalian?" tanya pak Kuma diiringi anggukan yang lainnya, kecuali beberapa murid di belakang dan sudut kelas.

" _Membosankan."_ batin Usopp melipat kedua tangannya dan menoleh ke jendela bosan.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan 2 orang murid baru. Tanpa memperpanjang, mereka langsung disuruh memperkenalkan diri saja ya. Oi! kalian yang di luar. Silakan masuk." ujar pak Kuma membuat murid-muridnya penasaran.

TAP TAP TAP

Dari pintu kelas, masuklah seorang pria berambut kuning dengan kedua tangan di sakunya. Di susul oleh seorang laki-laki pecicilan dengan bekas luka dibawah matanya.

"Inilah mereka. Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian." ucap pak Kuma membuka forum. Semua murid perempuan pun tampak berbisik-bisik melihat kedatangan kedua murid baru itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sanji Vinsmoke. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sanji. Dan aku sangat mengagumi wanita. Mellorine~" ucap Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati membuat para gadis di kelas histeris. Sedangkan para lelaki tampak jijik melihatnya.

 _"Ukh. Menjijikkan."_ batin Zoro mual.

"Next." ucap pak Kuma mengisyaratkan pada si murid baru yang satunya lagi.

"Aku adalah Monkey D. Luffy. Silakan panggil aku Luffy. Aku suka berteman. Shishishi." Luffy tertawa lebar dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Gya~ Dia cute sekali~"

"Yang rambut kuning, walaupun terlihat playboy, tapi dia seperti Prince."

"Benar. Dia adalah tipeku. Seperti keturunan bangsawan."

"Tapi yang ada codetnya cakep juga." Beberapa murid sibuk bergosip ria. Sementara itu, si ketua kelas tampak kaget. Mulutnya masih terbuka lebar saking kagetnya.

" _Di, dia?"_ batin Nami shock melihat Luffy yang tertawa polos di depan.

 **TBC**


End file.
